The multi-axle drive device can be used, for example, for a motor vehicle and, in particular, can be a component of the motor vehicle. The multi-axle drive device makes it possible to drive a plurality of axles—for example, a first axle, in particular a front axle, and a second axle, in particular a rear axle—of the motor vehicle. An operative connection between the axles of the motor vehicle is produced in this case via the connecting shaft, which, for example, is present as a Cardan or universal shaft. Often, it is desirable that, by means of the multi-axle drive device, multi-axle operation is carried out only intermittently, during which time a plurality of the axles are actually driven. In the case of a motor vehicle, this is necessary, for example, only when the traction would be too small if only one of the axles were driven and/or when a lateral acceleration that is too strong occurs. Therefore, it is often appropriate to drive only one of the axles by means of the multi-axle drive device.